Breathless
by Colorofyoursmilex812
Summary: See what happens between Ian and Wanda after her 10th life begins.


_Ian coaxed my face up until I looked him in the eyes, my cheeks flushing darker._

"_Then you will stay."_

_He kissed me, right in front of everyone, but I forgot the audience quickly. This was easy and right, no division, no confusion, no objection, just Ian and me, the molten rock moving through this new body, melding it into the pact._

"_I will stay," I agreed._

_And my tenth life began._

"Ahem,"

I pulled back from Ian, flushed and out of breath. Melanie was looking down at us with a knowing smile, for she had experienced first hand that just a simple kiss may not stay simple for that long. I giggled at the look on her face, surprised by the sound of my delicate laugh. Ian took my hand is his and helped me down from the cot.

"Where do you think you're going?" Doc asked the moment my feet touched the floor. "She has barely been awake for ten minutes! You don't expect me to let her leave already, do you?"

Ian smiled, "I don't _expect_ anything, Doc. I was just _hoping_ you might let us take a little walk,"

Doc sighed, glancing over at me nervously. Truth be told, I did feel a little dizzy from standing, but I tried to assure myself that it would quickly pass. I squeezed Ian's hand tightly, knowing that he wouldn't let me fall.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll do all the walking," Ian said, scooping me up into his big arms, and cradling me against his body.

Doc smiled slightly, and I knew that he would give in. Apparently Ian was thinking the same thing, because he didn't wait for a response. He turned on his heel and carried me out of the room and into the dark tunnels.

"I could probably walk if you let me," I said, testing out my new voice again.

Ian laughed, "What, and deny me the chance of getting to hold you?"

"But I'm not a child," I responded defiantly. However I found myself laughing along with him when I remembered that a child was exactly what I looked like in this body. Ian kissed the top of my head and continued down the twisting passageways, hugging me closer to his chest. This time I didn't argue, and I lay my head down in the crook of his neck. I soon discovered where we had been heading when Ian crouched down and pushed a steel door out of his way.

"Can you stand?" he asked, and when I nodded, he set me down tentatively, keeping his arms around my waist in case I was still woozy. I looked around the room with my new eyes, and almost immediately felt the sting of tears.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked worriedly, wiping the tears away with his thumb. He guided me over to the bed and pulled me into his lap, but I smiled at him reassuringly.

"Nothing, I just never thought I would get to see this room again," I said softly, turning to face him.

"I could never let that happen," he told me, kissing my lips gently, leaving them tingling. "Maybe you should get some sleep honey," he coaxed me down until my head hit the pillow. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled closer to him, wanting to feel the warmth of his body.

"And what if I'm not tired?" I whispered, looking into the deep pools of sapphire that stared at me, unblinking. Ian smiled, and kissed me softly again, pulling me even closer, until I was pressed right up against him.

"Well, then I think we could find something to do," he murmured against my lips, and I felt a blush creep onto my face, another human sensation that seemed so pronounced on this body…my body.

Instinctively, I buried my hands into his dark hair and pressed my lips hard against his. Ian moved his lips with mine in a fluid motion that left me tingling all over. He smiled into the kiss and moments later; I felt his tongue tracing my bottom lip, as if asking for entrance. I parted my lips slightly and soon our tongues were caressing each other's, our heavy breathing mixed with the moans that I occasionally couldn't control.

After a few more breathless minutes, Ian broke away, leaving us both gasping for air. He began tracing patterns on the exposed skin by my collarbone and we both watched as goose bumps quickly formed. Before I knew it, Ian had rolled on top of me, holding himself up on his elbows so he was supporting most of his own weight, and then I felt his lips on the nape of my neck. It was like he was everywhere all at once, and I closed my eyes as his lips brushed against my earlobe. I bit my lip to stop from making any noise, but there was a sudden fire in my lower region that I couldn't explain. All I knew, was that the little space that existed between Ian and I right now, was way too much!


End file.
